The wait is over
by kykyxstandler
Summary: If Thranduil lost his wife in Gundabad then who is this strange elleth?


Chapter 1: Mereth Nuin Giliath:

Several pairs of creepy looking eyes and sharp pointy teeth were closing in on me. I stepped back and slipped on a rock. I screamed as I went down, hitting my head in the process and then everything went black.

_The night was warm and the stars shone brightly on the forest floor, illuminating it in a sort of glow. A soft, somewhat-familiar, Celtic-sort of music was playing. I was spun around by my dance partner and ended up with my back facing him. We swayed this way for a while until I felt mischievous and decided to kiss his cheek quickly. He let go of my hands for a second, stunned and without looking back at him, I bunched up my long flowy skirt in my hands and darted off running into the wood, laughing as I went. I didn't wait to see if he was following me. I knew he would follow me anywhere and I could hear his laugh not far behind me. People stared at me as I ran by them but I didn't care, I was having fun with him. I ran until the music became a small background noise and as I slowed my pace, I felt a hand grab my arm. _

"_Did you really think you could evade me?" Said the voice that I loved so much._

"_Whatever gave you that impression?" I said, turning around with a smile gracing my lips to face him…_

Some vaguely familiar music could be heard faintly from where I was. I opened my eyes with great difficulty. I am greeted with the sight of different shades of blurry browns all mushing together. Gosh my head hurt. What have I been doing? I could hear people talking in hushed voices and as I tried the sit up, a wave of dizziness swept over me, making me fall back in the bed that I was previously lying in.

As my vision cleared, I could see a woman rush over to me. "Quel undome, arwen en amin." She started talking to me but I couldn't understand a word that she was saying. "Lle tyava quel?"

"What…?" She was wearing weird medieval looking clothing and her hair was long and intricately braided. What the hell?

She tried again. "Lle rangwa amin?" I simply looked at her. "Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?" What is she trying to tell me? Where did I end up?

"I'm sorry. What?" I said as she turned to pour me a glass of water.

"English." She mumbled.

That's when I noticed her ears. They were adorably pointed. "Oh my god! You have pointy ears!" She handed me the glass and looked at me weirdly. I started to drink, not realizing how thirsty I was until this very moment and finished it in just seconds.

"So do you." She said. What! I don't have… With my left hand that wasn't holding the glass I quickly touched my ears and sure enough they were pointy. I smiled. This is so cool. I have pointy ears, it's strange and unexpected but cool. Wait, are they fake? I pinched the tip of my pointy ears and I felt a sharp pain. Nope, definitely real. How did I get pointy ears? Last time I checked they used to be round. What is happening to me?

"Do you know how you ended up here?" The woman asked me. I tried to think about it but it was a big blank. What the hell!

"I… uh, I… I don't…" This is so frustrating.

"Do not worry, I am sure everything will return to you in time." She said soothingly. "What is your name?" Again, I tried to think about it and came up blank. What?! But it's my name! How can I not remember my own name? I want to cry. This is pathetic, not even knowing my own name! Fuck!

"I don't know…" I whispered.

"It is alright." She said with a gently smile. "My name is Meren."

"Nice to meet you." She gave me a gentle smile. As I tried to think of something less depressing than my lack of name, I focused on the music playing. "What is that?" I asked her. "The music, I mean." It was vaguely familiar and yet…

"It is Mereth Nuin Giliath, the feast of starlight." This too sounded vaguely familiar. "I will be right back." She said and then she was out the door. I decided to stare up at the woven roots ceiling as I mused over things. The feast of starlight, how intriguing. And yet there is still the questions of where am-I, how did I end up here, how come I have pointy ears, how can I get back home and where is home but most importantly, who am-I? I was pulled out of my thoughts by two voices. One was Meren and the other was very familiar and yet…

"Leave us." The masculine and familiar voice said.

"Yes, my king." I heard Meren say before someone enter the room.

"Meren tells me you do not know who…" As the man spoke, I decide to sit so that I could face him. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. With long silvery-blond hair and gorgeous icy blue eyes, they were somewhat familiar. He looked shocked, his eyes widening as he said in a disbelieving tone of voice: "Gilithiel, melamin…"

* * *

><p>Quel undome, arwen en amin -Good evening, my lady.<p>

Lle tyava quel? –Do you feel well?

Lle rangwa amin? –Do you understand me?

Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie? –Do you speak Elvish?

Gilithiel, melamin –Gilithiel, my love.


End file.
